rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
There are normally several active quests at a time available. The list here contains the quests on the left side of the game screen, sorted by room and mostly in the sequence they appear.__TOC__ The Bellows Manor 'Minor Start Quests' *Wake up a neighbor *Join the Society *Using Gadgets: Use a bell and a solar lamp *Mysterio and Angel: Find the Mysterio Rune in the Study and the Angel Rune in the Library *Open Gates: Find 3 Pilgrim's Compasses and 3 Armillary Spheres 'Family Treasure' (Major) To assemble the Malachite Jewlery Box, you need 1 Magic Dust. 'Gentleman's Secret' (Major) Melissa: The opened Portal has triggered a few very interesting changes in the Manor. I have been keeping an eye on your activity and can see that you have already gotten quite far. According to my information you are already halfway done assembling Professor's second Artifact. To assemble the Amber Box, you need 1 Energy Rocks. 'Pyrokinetic Abilities' (Amulet) Butler Alfred: The mysteries of the Portal have never been revealed to me, but the Professor did tell me about Talismans that helped him improve his skills and get more experience. For example, he enclosed the power of fire into the Ball of Fire Talisman. To assemble the Fire Ball, you need 1 Magic Dust and 1 Energy of Attraction. 'Illusionists Sphere ' (Amulet) To assemble the Illusionist's Sphere, you need 2 Energy Rocks and 1 Heat of Fire. 'On the Professor's Trail '(Amulet) To assemble the Philosopher's Stone, you need 1 Dark Matter and 1 Energy Chocolate. 'Traveling Through Air '(Amulet) To assemble the Denial of Gravity, you need 1 Null Atom and 1 Electric Charge. 'Endless Energy '(Amulet) To assemble the Perptuum Mobile, you need 1 Null Atom and 1 Electric Charge. 'Invisibility Potion '(Amulet) To assemble the Invisibilty Potion, you need 2 Energy Chocolate and 1 Thermal Container . 'An Insight Into the Future '(Amulet) To assemble the Good Luck Talisman, you need 1 Coconut Tea and 1 Earth Essence. 'Matter and Thought '(Amulet) To assemble the Reactive Glass, you need 2 Magic Dust and 1 Symbol of Unity. 'Wizard Entrance '(Guild) To assemble the Silver Key of Sparks, you need 2 Amethysts from the Hunchback and 2 Mother of Pearl Essence from the Mime . 'Books of the Mayas' (regular) Butler Alfred: The Professor has never taken me with him to his mysterious trips. He used to say the follwoing: "Your job is to take care of the well-being and prosperity of the Bellows Manor. Nevertheless, the Mayan civilization interested me. So, I will try to give you some advice, based on what I have read in the Library. Find all components by matching runes in the runic stone and by opening the chests. Assemble the Voodo Necklace. The parts of the Voodo Necklace are: *Mayan Warrior Helmet *Mayan Warrior Shield *Mayan Warrior Spear *Mayan Warrior Pauldron *Mayan Warrior Mantle 'Talking Wonder' (regular) Butler Alfred: The diary mentions something about a talking dragon. This dragon can experience complicated human-like feelings, such as devotion and gratitude. The first thing is ti go through the Labyrinth, find the talking dragon and help it to get out of the shell. It hatched only yesterday. *Go through the Dragon Labyrinth and help the Little Dragon. *Receive three Ice Keys from Little Dragons. 'The Dragon Key' (Relic) The Dragon Key is a relic, build from 5 artifacts. To assemble the Dragon Key, you need 1 Magic Dust and 1 Energy of Attraction. 'Water Powers' (regular) Prosper Bull: So far people don't have to move to the bottom of the ocean. However, the ocean bed may become a human workplace in the near future. It's quite possible that you'll have to dive there to find artifacts, which contain the powers of water. To assemble the Mermaid Scales, you need 2 Swamp Gas and 2 Volcanic Lava. 'Evaporating Pendant' (regular) To assemble the Evaporating Pendant, you need 2 Tin Tears and 2 Sulphur Crystal. 'Animal Language' (regular) Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now it's important to charge the talisman with Resin Drops and Nymph's Tears. If we do it, the talisman will start working, and I will start understanding the language of all animal. Right now I need some help from the Tree and the Nymph. They visit our Manor quite often. To assemble the Animal Language, you need 2 Resin Drops and 2 Nymph's Tears. Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now that I have drunk half a pint of our talisman potion, I can understand the Animal Language. Moreover, now I know more secret corners in the Manor. I will have an easy access to these places for thirteen more days. 'Amphibians Croaking' (regular) Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now I am going to charge the Talsiman Potion with Resin Drops and Nymph's Tears. Then it will start working. Very soon I will start understanding the language of these ugly and slimy creatures. I will do whatever it takes to find out where our Professor may be at the present moment. To assemble the Amphibian's Croaking, you need 2 Resin Drops and 2 Nymph's Tears. Felicia the Fortuneteller: Please, keep in mind that once the Talisman is charged it will remain active for thirteen days. When the thirteen days are over, you can use the Talisman to understand only the language of amphibians. 'Search Quests' (Major) Secrets of Paris 'Search Quests' (regular) Times of Knights 'Sword of Taranis' (Major) To assemble the Sword of Taranis, you need 2 Heat of the Earth and 1 Cold Steam. Battle Quests Key Duplicate Energy Shield Butler Alfred: Wizard battles are so exciting! Let me give you several advices. Please, read them carefully. Your Energy Shield guarantees you your victory. You will maintain your chances to win in the battle as long as your Energy Shield is in great condition and your opponent fails to weaken it to a zero level. Always do your best to refill your Energy Shield! *Receive the Energy Shield Potion as award for wizard battles or buy it in the Store. *Use the Energy Shield Potion in battle. -> They mean the +100 potion!